The Queen Becomes A Bride
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Finally marrying her sister, Elsa has agreed to be her sister's wife. Preparing to walk down the aisle, Elsa knows that she is doing the right thing. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff.)


The day had finally come. After nearly two months of meticulous planning and another week of preparation, it was time. Today was the day that Queen Elsa and her younger sister Princess Anna would finally be joined in marriage.

Standing in her dressing room, much like on the day of her coronation, was the blushing bride herself, Elsa. From the moment she had asked Anna to marry her, the princess insisted Elsa be the bride in their wedding, even though they were both girls.

Elsa didn't mind, of course. Those fears of being in front of so many people and putting on a show having long since faded since she and Anna had gotten together.

Looking in the mirror, the queen admired her wedding attire, wanting to make sure nothing was out of place. If she was to be Anna's bride, she needed to look her best.

She was wearing a dazzling white ice dress, very slender like her normal one, but all in white. Her arms were draped in long, white sleeves and her collar was exposed. Her hair remained in its french braid, Elsa not wanting to look too formal for her wedding. After all, it was Anna she was marrying, and Anna preferred Elsa's hair this way.

Concealing her face and trailing down her back along with her cape, was a silky white veil, transparent and made of her icy crystals. She had debated whether or not she would leave it up or not, but knew that she had to keep parts of the traditions she held so dear, magic ice powers or otherwise.

She knew Anna would love this dress. After all, Anna always told her she was more beautiful in her natural environment, being her ice.

Elsa wondered where Anna was right now, probably down at the chapel already, giddy and excited to see her. She would gladly put on this show for her, a show of love and devotion.

She also wondered how her parents would think, her marrying her own sister. Such an act was unheard of, but Elsa felt their love would be strong with her this day, both her mother and father being simply happy for their oldest child.

Soon, there came a fated knock at Elsa's door and the voice of her servants calling. "Your majesty! It's almost time!"

Elsa nodded, quickly crafting a beautiful bouquet of icy roses for herself and standing up. She smiled. It was time for her to be a bride.

She walked to the door, opening it with both hands and walked down the long corridor, seeing the portraits of her ancestors above her.

She felt honoured to be among, continuing the long line of rulers of Arendelle and hopefully furthering that bloodline through her union with Anna.

Of course, they would wait before having children, but heirs were always on everyone's mind.

Elsa then walked under the large portrait of her parents, painted not long after she was born. She stroked the painting, smiling. "I love you, Mama and Papa," she spoke. "I'll be good to Anna, as you were to each other." She hoped their spirits would be relieved at that.

She walked through the halls of the castle, eventually finding herself outside of the grand chapel connected to the castle, two servants standing either side of her.

"You look beautiful, your majesty," One of them said, complimenting the icy bride. "Your sister is waiting for you, when you are ready."

Elsa nodded, closing her eyes and breathing in softly. This was it, no or never. There was no turning back, only moving forward.

She clutched her bouquet tightly, knowing her strength would not cause the roses to break. Nothing would break the ice queen this day, her wedding day.

The queen stared forward, confidently smiling. "I'm ready, Anna."

The doors to the chapel swung open and Elsa was bathed in a golden light, as if she was on her way to the divines themselves. She smiled, not wishing to cry for fear of ruining her makeup. She took one step forward, then another, before slowly and elegantly making her way down the aisle.

There were all the citizens of Arendelle gathered around her, all of them giving the usual "Oooohs" and "Ahhs" one would expect from a wedding.

Elsa blushed under her silky ice veil, touched that so many people came here to celebrate her big day. She almost wanted to break out into song at that moment, to show the world how happy and grateful she was, but knew that the chorus she was hearing in her ears, the traditional bridal chorus was doing that already.

She kept moving down the aisle, gracefully as she could be.

Standing at the altar waiting for Elsa, was Anna, with Kristoff standing at her side as best man.

Anna was wearing a slender looking white dress, her hands covered by long, elbow gloves. Much of her skin was exposed by the dress, yet she wore a long white cape like Elsa had done on the day she became queen. Resting on her head was a silver crown, on hair tied up in a bun.

The princess was holding a bouquet as well, smaller, made of flowers in a shade of burgundy.

She looked very regal, Elsa very touched Anna would essentially copy her look for their wedding. The princess clearly knew what she was getting into by marrying the queen, and Elsa respected that.

Finally arriving at the altar, Elsa took one look at Anna, admiring her beautiful bride in full.

Anna smiled at her, blushing as well, completely in love with Elsa. She personally wanted to skip the vows and take Elsa as her wife right there and then, she was so impatient, but knew that would be unbecoming of her.

She and Elsa merely handed their bouquets aside before taking each other's hands, Elsa looking deeply at Anna through the veil over her face.

"I love you," she mouthed, before grinning.

Anna giggled too, squeezing Elsa's hands in her own with adoration. This was the most adorable moment of her life, and she wanted it to last forever."

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle. Their blood may be of the same mother, but their hearts are truly one with divines and so they come before us to be wed by the powers that be."

Elsa sighed dreamily, feeling the love flow through the room.

"Do you Princess Anna take your sister, Queen Elsa, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," Anna stated with pride.

Elsa smirked. She half expected Anna to perform one of her usual Anna-isms there, a little stutter or a giggle, but no, she was mature and didn't falter, not wanting to let Elsa down.

"Do you Queen Elsa take your sister, Princess Anna, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Elsa looked deep into Anna's eyes, feeling the words ready to leap from her throat. "I do," she responded, in her regal tone.

"Would the brides please exchange rings and personal vows with one another."

Elsa opened up her palm, creating a pair of icy bands for her and Anna. She took one of the bands and slid it onto Anna's finger. "Anna, with this ring, I take you as more than just my sister or my lover. I take you as my queen, to rule at my side forever more. You have always made me proud to be there for you and no matter what happens, I know you won't let me down."

Anna took the other band, sliding it upon Elsa's finger, gazing deep into Elsa's eyes as she said her vow. "Elsa, you have changed me so much these past two years. Once, I thought I would never see you again and now here we are. I promise to always love you and cuddle you and make you smile... and steal your chocolate when you aren't looking." She winked.

Elsa and the rest of the chapel giggled at Anna's little joke, the queen knowing her new wife wouldn't be all that different from the Anna she knew.

"By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you Wife and Wife. You may now seal your vows with a kiss."

Anna gulped, before reaching under Elsa's veil and lifting it up, pulling it back over her bride's head and revealing her beautiful, loving face to her.

Elsa's eyes sparkled and a warm smile as on her face, a smile that simply said: "Kiss me, Anna."

Anna did just that. She placed her gloved hands on Elsa's shoulders, holding her in place as she leaned close, her lips puckering for Elsa.

The snow bride closed her eyes, letting Anna's lips touch her own in a soft, gentle stroke, before her own hands wrapped around Anna's waist, deepening the kiss to further seal their vows.

Anna giggled through the kiss, embracing Elsa closely as she began to kiss the bride passionately, Her gloved hands held Elsa closely, her lips open and fully connected to her bride's.

The crowd clapped in joy for the happy couple, kissing beautifully at the altar.

When their lips parted, Anna and Elsa stood together, watching their new public congratulate them.

"May I please introduce their royal majesties, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her beloved new wife, Queen Anna of Arendelle!"

Anna and Elsa took each other hands, walking down the aisle together happily, Anna waving to the citizens as she took her wife to her side.

Elsa smiled, feeling elated and full of joy. "You are going to be a great queen, Anna," she spoke, kissing her on the cheek.

Anna looked into Elsa's eyes, full of adoration. "And you, my love, will be the best wife."

"Oh, I intend to be," Elsa agreed, before kissing Anna on the lips again, the two brides heading out of the chapel to their new life together.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Now Elsie walks down the aisle ;)


End file.
